


So We Meet Again My Love

by earl_gray_tea



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Author Can't Tag, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Post-Canon, Relationship(s), Reunions, Spoilers, i just watched spirited away again and this happened, no beta we die like men, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earl_gray_tea/pseuds/earl_gray_tea
Summary: Eight years after the events of spirited away Chihiro sees Haku again and stuff happens





	So We Meet Again My Love

**Author's Note:**

> So just a warning this is my first fic so yeah. If you find any spelling errors feel free to comment them so I can fix them. Also, criticism is much appreciated. Also also, this fic takes place eight years after the events of spirited away so Chihiro is 18 and since Haku's age is not stated he is going to appear to be twenty because the wiki said he had the appearance of a twelve-year-old child in the movie. Also also also, Hayao Miyazaki has stated that after Chihiro leaves she "doesn't remember anything" so yeah enjoy my fic. (＾◡＾)っ

Chihiro could feel the night wind whipping through her hair as she gripped his horns tighter.  
The stars shone brightly as they flew over the water. She felt the softness of his fur and the cold of his scales against her legs.  
Excitement and relief flowed through her body. Suddenly she remembered. His name. His name was-

“CHIHIRO!” The girl shot up from her desk. 

“I am so sorry ma'am!” She cried as she bowed her head. 

Her teacher sighed. “It’s fine, just don’t let this happen again.” her teacher scolded “You’re in your final year of high school, you need to do your best!” 

Chihiro nodded. “I understand ma’am it won't happen again, I promise.” She said as she sat back down and her teacher continued the lesson.  
Now normally Chihiro wouldn’t fall asleep in class, but during this time of year, things were always weird. 

Around this time eight years ago, she and her parents had taken a wrong turn on their way to their new house.  
She and her parents ended up going in through the entrance of what they assumed to be an abandoned amusement park.  
She doesn’t remember what happened in there; however, when they came back out an entire week had passed.

The situation was so bizarre, and yet they still couldn’t explain it. That wasn’t the only weird thing though. After she came out Chihiro noticed a few things. 

One was that she had a new hair tie. She always wore it and felt like she was unprotected without it. 

Second, was that she was extremely competent at cleaning. She could clean the entire house in almost under an hour. 

Thirdly, and most strangely were the dreams she had. She would have all sorts of weird dreams.  
She dreamt of her parents turning into pigs, she dreamt of working in a bathhouse for spirits, she dreamt of sitting on a train with a creature wearing a mask, and more often than not she dreamt of riding on a dragons back. This last dream always left her with a sense that she was...missing something. Although she could never put her finger on it. This fact always aggravated her to no end.

Chihiro decided to stop thinking about such things and focus on the lesson. 

When the school bell rang Chihiro decided she wanted to take the long way home. As she walked away from the school building she somehow got roped into going to the convenience store with her friends.  
They all got popsicles and went to go eat them at a park near Chihiro’s house. They sat in the shade of a tree as they unwinded from the long day of school.  
While there they talked about grades and gossiped a healthy amount.  
Halfway through one of Chihiro’s friends telling her about a rumor she heard, a group of boys came up and asked if they could sit with them. 

Chihiro recognized the boys as they went to the same school as them. They sat down with the girls and joined the conversation.  
The boys were rather polite and friendly, but still carried an air of awkwardness. 

They joined the conversation and one of them told rather witty jokes.  
Then one of the boys turned and looked at her. He was in her math class and had slicked back black hair and dark eyes 

“Hey Chihiro, you know you pretty cute. Wanna go out sometime?” Chihiro was rather taken aback by the question. 

“Um, thank you for the offer but I’d rather not.” Replied Chihiro courteously. The expression of the boy with the slicked black hair changed slightly. 

“Why not?” he asked on the verge of snapping. The boys who came with him all had remorseful expressions on their faces. They all worried this was going to happen. 

Chihiro’s lips quirked downward into a small frown. “Because I barely know you, and I have no interest in dating at the moment.” She replied back hoping the boy would understand. However, the boy's face seemed to distort more after hearing her reasons. 

“You could get to know me better if we were dating. I could show you a good time you know.”

Hearing that sentence Chihiro felt anger and disgust start to bubble up within her.  
Her friends glared at the boy with disgust.  
However, they knew that Chihiro was very capable of fighting her own battles so they stood out of it for the time being. 

“Look I already told I’m not interested so could you please stop asking me to go out with you,” Chihiro stated firmly, her tone icy.  
The boy with the slicked-back hair seemed to have exploded. His expression had morphed into one of pure rage. He spat as he started to go off.

“Now listen here you fucking slut-” Now at this point, Chihiro was about to deck the guy in the face. However, She was halted when an achingly familiar voice called out. 

“Leave her alone!” the voice was firm and icy and so familiar that Chihiro could not help turning look at the person who decided to intervene.  
Upon seeing the person's face Chihiro felt her heart stop and inhaled sharply. There standing a few feet away from her was a face she couldn’t remember but never forgot. 

The person had grown taller than when she had last seen him. He wore a white kimono embroidered in a blue and green thread that gave him an air of divinity. His hair was still the same dark green bob she remembered. His face although older, was the same she had fallen in love with. 

As Chihiro stared into the man's mesmerizing dark green eyes she finally remembered the dragon's name.

“Haku” she whispered as tears began to prick her eyes “You remembered our promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Imma try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can but I can't make any promises because of school so sorry in advance ʕっ༎ຶᴥ༎ຶʔっ


End file.
